jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Freedom Order
Order History We started several years after Vandar had returned from exile in a an attempt to unite the scattered Jedi and reclaim Coruscant for the Jedi and Reublic. This was successful but only just, as not long after the Order was formed, Sith got wind of the going ons on the planet and decided it was time to do something about it and attacked us with all they had including the Death Star. This group of Sith were part of the Galactic Empire, a faction that would rise significantly in the galaxy after the Coruscant takeover. Several months later it was as though they were never their to begin with as they had terrible leadership problems. It was then we made our move with us having the upper-hand via strong leadership and we sued for peace, talking with them and working a deal to share the planet. It was at this time we moved and tried to get the Republic to move in as well, though they were less hopeful then we were. So months go by with the Order maintaining pretty much the status quo as the Galaxy had for the most part an erie quietness about it. It was shortly agreed not to retake Coruscant by many in a special council of many masters from other orders and so support for Coruscant dwindled. It was at this time that an agreement in the order was reached and it was decided that since no one wanted anything to do with the planet, citing safety reasons for the people, that we would also leave and headed to the ancient Temple on Ossus "The Jedi Library" It was our new home and for awhile remained a quiet and peaceful place where many in the order felt a great calming peace. But that was not to last... Remember earlier when I told you about that erie calm, well that calm was greatly disrupted when Mandalorians backed by some Sith launched an all out invasion to conquer the planet, catching all the Jedi their off guard. The battle raged on for what seemed like forever, with both sides taking great losses. Deep into the battle and learning that more attackers were on the way, Vandar ordered a retreat as his men rigged the Temple to blow having already secured the info of the Great Jedi Library. As the Jedi left the planet the Temple went up in a heap and a dark-shroud fell over the planet. This time Vandar left for exile and put 2 other Masters in charge as he planned for an Exile fearing he was the reason so many died and for the reason the order wasn't as strong, but while in exile on Aariss III Vandar had a vision while sleeping of the destruction of the Jedi as a whole and the vision kept chanting that he was to blame. So Vandar awakened and returned to his order, bringing it back to Coruscant. =The Laws of the Order= The Jedi Code Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training. Rules of the Temple and our members 1. We are defenders of any and all who strive to be Free and show Respect. 2. All strive to be the best in all aspects of Combat in order to defend those against any foe. 3. Diplomacy is a must and is always preferred over battle. 4. All Masters must have an apprentice. 5. Owning and marriage are allowed, though can not get in the way of being a Jedi. 6. Practice, SELF DISCIPLINE, RESPONSIBILITY,PUBLIC SERVICE, "The Jedi use their power for good. The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others." ―Anakin Skywalker Faction members and leadership Jedi Grand Master-Vandar Winsome Jedi Master-Tirria Sae Fenris Jedi Master-Arcanus Sunstrider Jedi Master-Nick Berens Jedi Master-Glanar Kyja Battlemaster- Devlin Dewe Battlemaster- Steffo Rancis 1st Jedi Knight-Jair Crawford Jedi Knight-Zoran Marre Faction SSD Executor Armament: Turbolaser cannons (2,000, fire-linked in groups of 8) Heavy turbolaser cannons XX-10 (1,000, fire-linked in groups of 8) Long range turbolasers (500, fire-linked in groups of 8) Assault concussion missile tubes (250) 30 missiles each (Intruder, Assault Concussion, Heavy ion cannons (250) Borstel NK-7 Phylon Transport Q7 tractor beam projectors (40) Point-defense laser cannons (500) Hull: Titanium-reinforced alusteel coated with Impervium Category:Factions Category:Jedi Organizations